1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerosol generators and, more particularly, to aerosol generators able to generate aerosols without compressed gas propellants and methods of making and using such aerosol generators.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Aerosols are useful in a wide variety of applications. For example, it is often desirable to treat respiratory ailments with, or deliver drugs by means of, aerosol sprays of finely divided particles of liquid and/or solid, e.g., powder, medicaments, etc., which are inhaled into a patient""s lungs. Aerosols are also used for purposes such as providing desired scents to rooms, distributing insecticides and delivering paint and lubricant.
Various techniques are known for generating aerosols. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,731 and 4,627,432 both disclose devices for administering medicaments to patients in which a capsule is pierced by a pin to release a medicament in powder form. A user then inhales the released medicament through an opening in the device. While such devices may be acceptable for use in delivering medicaments in powder form, they are not suited to delivering medicaments in liquid form. The devices are also, of course, not well-suited to delivery of medicaments to persons who might have difficulty in generating a sufficient flow of air through the device to properly inhale the medicaments, such as asthma sufferers. The devices are also not suited for delivery of materials in applications other than medicament delivery.
Another well-known technique for generating an aerosol involves the use of a manually operated pump which draws liquid from a reservoir and forces it through a small nozzle opening to form a fine spray. A disadvantage of such aerosol generators, at least in medicament delivery applications, is the difficulty of properly synchronizing inhalation with pumping. More importantly, however, because such aerosol generators tend to produce particles of large size, their use as inhalers is compromised because large particles tend to not penetrate deep into the lungs.
One of the more popular techniques for generating an aerosol including liquid or powder particles involves the use of a compressed propellant, often containing a chloro-fluoro-carbon (CFC) or methylchloroform, to entrain a material, usually by the Venturi principle. For example, inhalers containing compressed propellants such as compressed gas for entraining a medicament are often operated by depressing a button to release a short charge of the compressed propellant. The propellant entrains the medicament as the propellant flows over a reservoir of the medicament so that the propellant and the medicament can be inhaled by the user.
In propellant-based arrangements, however, a medicament may not be properly delivered to the patient""s lungs when it is necessary for the user to time the depression of an actuator such as a button with inhalation. Moreover, aerosols generated by propellant-based arrangements may have particles that are too large to ensure efficient and consistent deep lung penetration. Although propellant-based aerosol generators have wide application for uses such as antiperspirant and deodorant sprays and spray paint, their use is often limited because of the well-known adverse environmental effects of CFC""s and methylchloroform, which are among the most popular propellants used in aerosol generators of this type.
In drug delivery applications, it is typically desirable to provide an aerosol having average mass median particle diameters of less than 2 microns to facilitate deep lung penetration. Most known aerosol generators are incapable of generating aerosols having average mass median particle diameters less than 2 microns. It is also desirable, in certain drug delivery applications, to deliver medicaments at high flow rates, e.g., above 1 milligram per second. Most known aerosol generators suited for drug delivery are incapable of delivering such high flow rates in the 0.2 to 2.0 micron size range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,251, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an aerosol generator, along with certain principles of operation and materials used in an aerosol generator, as well as a method of producing an aerosol, and an aerosol. The aerosol generator disclosed according to the ""251 patent is a significant improvement over earlier aerosol generators, such as those used as inhaler devices. It is desirable to produce an aerosol generator that is portable and easy to use.
The invention provides a capillary aerosol generator comprising a flow passage having an inlet, an outlet, a first heater in heat transfer communication with a first zone of the flow passage adjacent the inlet, a second heater in heat transfer communication with a second zone of the flow passage adjacent the outlet, and an optional flow constriction in the flow passage between the first zone and the second zone.
The invention also provides a process of forming an aerosol from a liquid, comprising the steps of supplying pressurized liquid to an upstream end of a flow passage of an aerosol generator including a first heater positioned in heat transfer communication with a first zone of the flow passage, a second heater positioned in heat transfer communication with a second zone of the flow passage and an optional flow constrictor in the flow passage between the first zone and the second zone; measuring a parameter indicative of the mass flow rate of the fluid flowing through the second zone; changing the temperature in the first zone based on the measurement of the mass flow rate of the fluid through the second zone; and heating the liquid in the second zone such that the liquid is volatilized and after exiting from a downstream end of the flow passage forms an aerosol.
Still other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of embodiments constructed in accordance therewith, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.